brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/New parts numbering system
As per NBS's comment on CJC's blog - we desperately need a new method of assigning numbers to printed parts (including minifigure torsos and legs). Before we've mainly used Bricklink's system... the major flaw in that though is that Bricklink assigns the same type of numbers to printed parts as it does stickered parts (example). I think we can all agree that stickered parts should not be given numbers or seperate entries, because: # We're not a shopping website for individual bricks, so no-one would want to look up a page of a stickered part. # LEGO list the part and the full sticker sheet as separate pieces. Thus, so should we. Now obviously because this is the case it wouldn't make sense to continue using Bricklink's method of naming printed parts as several numbers would be missing. For example, we'd have: * Part 87613pb01 printed * Part 87613pb02 printed * Part 87613pb03 stickered * Part 87613pb04 printed And so leaving gaps in the database. Plus, as CJC said we should stop copying other sites' ways of naming and numbering things. I propose a new Brickipedia-exclusive method of naming printed parts: Simply adding an "-01" or "-02", etc suffix as the end of the mould number. This would result in: * Part 87613-01 number is 87613pb01 * Part 87613-02 number is 87613pb02 * Part 87613-03 number is 87613pb04 They would be in chronological order, the part number with the lowest suffix would be the first printed variant of that part released, and the last one the latest. One thing I haven't thought about yet though is how to number official parts made up of several smaller parts of different colours and printing (Minifigure torsos and legs). Comment away! - 16:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) * So far I really like this proposal. It will help make Brickipedia more unique whilst still using a sensible numbering system for parts. Full support. 17:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) * Support (although perhaps we need to use some sort of conjecture template) ~ CJC 18:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Using a conjecture template on every single part page that this applies to would look a bit odd... I'm thinking something like a disclaimer on a Parts portal. - 18:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) * Read it, not much to say except support *Per KoN, and SKP. 19:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *Per KoN, I have full support. Agent Swipe(talk) *I'm not looking forward to setting it up (unless a bot could do it, though I doubt that), but per SKP. 21:36, September 27, 2012 (UTC) * Support, I think. Definitely like the system better, however what I'm wondering is do we need separate pages for printed parts? As far as I remember, we always went by Design ID, and the design ID's are the same for a part whether they're printed or not. Also, if this new numbering system was to be used, shouldn't it be -001? I can see some printed parts getting at least into the hundreds (minifig torsos) 23:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC) **Could we not have just a subpage for printed ones (or multiple for the long ones)? ~ CJC 15:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) * Should be able to do by bot as well. * Actually, per NHL, why not have one page for each part that is the same shape as in, Part 87613-01, Part 87613-02, Part 87613-03 would all be on the same page. We always have part articles that are pretty much empty, and if the printings/stickers/whatever were all on the same page, there would be more to write about. (You could compare printings as well). (To those who will say "but what if there are 50 printings", you can't write that much on each printing, you could have a simple bulleted list that wouldn't take that much space, (maybe make it collapsible or add a "see more" link)) :Actually, that's not a bad idea. It kinda solves the "conjecture" problem as well. - 17:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *Per NBS [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 20:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) * Support. I think it is a good idea. Per NBS and SKP. 05:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) * Support and per NXT. Implementation * I've done a quick sketch of what the new part pages might look like over on Part 57557... but if I'm honest, we need a new part template. - 11:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Just done a little reworking of the template, nothing major, but it should perform a little better. ***Thanks NXT, looking good. - 10:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Minifigure bits and bobs While I was in bed this morning groggily coming back to the real world, the solution to naming Minifigure parts hit me. While LEGO have the same Design ID for every minifigure torso, printed or not with two arms and two hands, and a unique Element ID for every variant of that part (though we don't want to use that), each variant has a different name. For example, Loki's torso is called "MINI UPPER PART NO.2042", Hawkeye's is "MINI UPPER PART NO. 2043" and Thor's is "MINI UPPER PART NO.2044". I'm pretty sure that all minifigure torsos have the same Design ID: 76382. So if we had pages for these three parts, they would be called "Part 76382-2042" and so on. The only problem is, if we decide to have all printed variants of a part on the same page, we will have a hell of a long page here. The same system would apply to minifigure heads and legs. Please discuss. - 10:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: After further research it seems that heads and legs don't follow the same rule as torsos, so I think what we might have to do is just have three really long pages for heads, torsos and legs. - 11:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rather we didn't. :/ 11:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :You could split the pages up somehow (Having one with 3000 variants on would be silly) ~ CJC 16:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) *Split them by theme, by colour, by elaborativty of printing, by random, by whatever you like. Seeing as there are only about 3 cases, I don't see that it really matters that much. *:I'll just do whatever and hope that I don't mess it up (if I do, it's always fixable anyway) - 22:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC)